


what he never had and now couldn't live with out

by foofighternut



Category: The Avengers (2012), bruce/steve - Fandom, family - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foofighternut/pseuds/foofighternut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony observes his new family, and finds himself wondering about how he was ever without them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What he never had and now can't live without.

Tony could not believe how he ever lives without this. This whole family-feeling part of a group-people not in it for the money thing.

Yes he had Pepper and Rhodey before, but Rhodey was a business partner and friend. Pepper cared for him but she was still on the payroll, but now… Now he was part of a team that depended on him he felt like those families on T.V. where the love and caring were never ending. With few differences of course (very 21st century differences) that went well with him.

The first being the parents were both male. Steve being the mom always nagging about everyone's well being and team work, when someone turned a deaf ear to his nagging he would go get Bruce (daddy dearest), pushing him to give us a talk. Everybody listen when the doctor talked, we were all afraid of making him angry. After the talk Steve usually walked away and Bruce followed, according to Clint (the second son) they did what parents did behind closed doors, they never talked about it and neither did we "the children" bring it up, but everybody knew what was going on there.

One night Steve was in the kitchen cooking (Tony never understood why he was so against take out) the smell alone was enough to bring Bruce out of the lab dragging Tony with him ushering everyone on their way to the dining room. Bruce is the only that listens to Steve's rants about the importance of family dinners. Dinner was going smoothly until I (the first born son) tossed mashed potatoes to Clint's brand new shirt, he smirks at me and leans over to (baby) Thor's ear, after some rushed whispering Thor turned to me with the biggest grin grabbing a fist full of green beans throwing them at my face… and all hell broke loose, food everywhere (except on Natasha the scary big sister) "Stop this madness" yelled Steve, to which Thor answered "IT IS NOT MADNESS IT IS MIRDGARDIAN TRADITON" Steve gapped like a fish for a few seconds he turned to Bruce for support, but the green mean machine (or the package of the green mean machine?) was having trouble holding back his laughter, Banner took one look at Steve and changed his tuned fast "Stop this childish behavior at once! Steve worked hard on this food." But it was too late spangle man had walked away looking hurt (like the mom he is) Bruce turned to us "Clean up this mess" he reprimanded urgently as he rushed after the Captain.

Thor and Clint continued the food fight Natasha joining (nobody targeted her) I sat there watching this go down, wondering how did I ever lived without them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what did you think?


	2. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve spends time with the family

So this was story was going to be a one shot, So this is Steve. I started Bruce but only if you guys want it, let me know

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~

Steve was in the gym one night punching the sand bag around, usually doing this melted all his tension away, but not anymore. Now and days he kind of needed Bruce for tension melting activity {blush}. Talking about the good Doctor he had send Steve to relax away from the main room, it was thanks giving day and Bruce had said that he would take care of it, he didn't even know that Bruce cooked but he was full of surprises, he just knew that thanks giving dinner with his family will be great, if two guys acted like well rounded adults (he doubted that was the case). Arms wrapped around his middle from behind " I told you to go relax not work up a sweat" Bruce whisper in his ear. Bruce took a hold of his hand pulling him out of the gym in to the elevator, " is everything ready?" Steve inquire. The Doctor smiled and pushed him into his room "take a shower, put on something nice and when your done come down to the dining room, we are all waiting for you" Bruce kiss his cheek and walked out of the room.

It was a few days after a failed dinner that still had Steve seeing red.  
When he became part of the team and they all started living together, it was a dream come true, the family he always wanted be part of, {sigh} it had turn in to a nightmare fast. It was like living with unruly children! So he had taken over their well-being, that didn't go well most of the time, for example the mentioned dinner. Looking at the mirror he deemed himself ready, he had black slacks and a black and red platted shirt (a gift from the trouble maker number and first born son Tony Stark). Tony had started making fun of him calling him 'mother' at first it had angered him, until Clint (trouble maker number two and Tony's twin) called Bruce 'father' so it wasn't so bad anymore.

The dining room table looked amazing when he finally made it, everybody was there his Bruce (YES. HIS. BRUCE) looking fine in black slacks and a purple shirt, holding a chair out for him. The guys (boys) looked nice in black pants and red shirts (why where they dressed the same he did not know) Natasha always stunning in red silk halter dress (the only daughter in Steve's brood) and last but not least innocent, naïve (baby) Thor in his battle armor minus cape. He sat down and dinner started "we hope you like it Steve, Bruce worked real 'hard' on it" Tony said, Clint and Natasha almost spit out their drinks "Enough!" Bruce exclaimed, he turn to Steve smiled. Conversation flowed easily everything was perfect… and it wouldn't last long.

Cling jumped as in pain and glared Tony. "Stop" Bruce told Clint putting a hand on his shoulder to stop any further action from the archer. Bruce smiled really big at Steve "how is the food?" he asked "Mmm…"(the food tasted familiar, generic he would say) is good" he tried to sound convinced " The chicken is... " "{Cough} KFC {Cough}" Clint choked out. Aww, so that was it now the taste made sense. "Clint!" Bruce exclaimed. Tony and Natasha bursted in to laughter, Thor smiled looking around for someone to explain the joke, nobody did so he gave up and continues to stuff his mouth. The laughing continued from Tony, Natasha, and Clint, it was kind of funny.

Then he felt the heat coming from Bruce, he didn't want to look… " Umm…guys, I think that's enough" he tried to bring their attention to what was happening, for some reason that set them off louder until a huge green fist broke through the table accompanied by roar. Everybody got quiet and stared at the hulk, he saw the 'children' tense when the hulk got near him. The great green beast took a hold of him set him on a counter on the opposite side of the room, picked up his plate handed to him, Hulk stood there looking expectant, so Steve patted him on the head and smiled at it, Hulk grunted back at him, turn back to roar at the others, they scrambled to their feet and started running with an angry Hulk after them. 

He decided he was going to finish his dinner to a concert of screams, roars, and shudders going trough the building.

He should be more worried about his team mates, but what the heck if he was the 'mother' then it was time to push his baby birds out of the nest they needed to know that actions came with consequences, like right now for example mess with Dr. Bruce Banner get chase around by the Hulk.

He is going to sit here, eat his dinner, and wait for the Hulk to come get him, carry him to his room shrink back to Bruce get in bed and then…{blush} yes a great ending to an eventful night. {sigh} yeah he couldn't see him self anywhere else anymore. A big roar tore through the tower followed by a chorus of ' Steve Please' he had to wonder how he ever live with out them.

~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}

So what you think? Let me know!


End file.
